


A Hero's Quest!

by akitkatbar



Series: Unfinished Shit [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata bugs Tsukishima, Hinata is Loud, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, TsukkiHina endgame, Unfinished, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Hinata usually goes to the public library to check out books for Natsu, but lately he's going there on his own accord to see (and possibly annoy) the tall blonde guy that calls him "Shrimpy".A Hero's quest to get the Prince French Fry is underway.





	A Hero's Quest!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i work at a library and you continuously ask me to help you find books about the most random topics are you on some sort of quest???
> 
> created this aug 8 (in FL for my bday at the time). yeah its time to post it or trash it. posting it, cause the idea is cute and ill get back to it sometime in the future.

Hinata approached the same old wooden desk hub in the middle of the library. Every step slightly jumpier than the last, since he struggled to keep his never-ending excitement insid in the eyes of any of his friends. When he got to the counter, he peered over the top to find no one even near the front where he was standing.

“Hey, I need some help please?” Hinata’s fist knocked rapidly against the poorly stained wood. He tried his best to stay quiet, but he still managed to piss off some nearby people doing their things, diving into their own studies.

The same lanky blonde that he usually pestered on other occasions appeared on the other side of the desk, a scowl on his face when he recognized the orange-haired ball of energy jump in place as he walked towards the front. “You again? What do you want, Shrimpy?” The man pulled down his headphones.

Hinata rolled his eyes at the height insult. “Do you guys have a book on crows?”

“Is this for your sister?” Hinata shook his head. “Ugh, did you check the nature and wildlife section? There’s gotta be a least a handful of books there,” the blonde retorted without batting an eye at the growing frown on Hinata’s face.

“Of course I did. That’s why I’m asking you now. There’s none.”

He pushed back his black framed glasses with his index finger, getting more annoyed. He originally took the job at the library because Tadashi promised that no one actually asks questions. He’s going to have a firm chat with his friend later. “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally check the marine life, Shrimp? No one ever checks out any crow books.”

“I’m not a shrimp!” Hinata whispered-yelled. He inhaled after a huff, calming himself down before asking, “can you just help me?”

The taller man groaned in annoyance and moved to the small barely still attached door and he swung it open a bit too forcefully. It banged loudly against the wood as it closed and Hinata followed closely behind the blonde.

They walk to the nature section in silence, Hinata trying his best not attack the other man with random questions. Instead, he just hums as quietly as what he thought possible. Too bad it was still loud and annoying enough to make the taller boy groan.

The blonde sighed, “Can you stop humming, Shrimp? You do this every fucking time.”

Hinata stopped and pouted. “You’re no fun,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I don’t get paid to have ‘fun’ in a library, Shrimpy.” He retorts as he rounds the corner of a row of tall shelves, quickly scanning the organized sections to find the wildlife section. He spotted the small section on birds and tapped his finger along the spines of the books, his dark honey eyes scanning the titles until he stopped his movements all together, locking his thin finger inside to pull the book out.

“Is this it?” He asked the smaller boy, annoyance apparent in his tone.


End file.
